The present invention comprises of a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida (I. hawkeri), and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP022’. ‘SAKIMP022’ originated from a controlled hybridization conducted in June 2004 between New Guinea Impatiens ‘NC-35{circle around (2)}’, an unpatented proprietary breeding line with an orange flower color and New Guinea Impatiens ‘NC-229A’, an unpatented proprietary breeding line with a lilac flower color.
The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open field trial. The criteria for plant selection included a beautiful cherry red flower color, strong root system and a spreading plant growth habit. At the completion of the trial, one single-plant selection was made based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated. From May to August 2006, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. The selection subsequently was named ‘SAKIMP022’ and found to have its unique characteristics reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for and ‘SAKIMP022’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.